


Hanji Meet the Avengers

by tickingclockheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Commander Hange Zoë, Crossover, Drinking Games, Erwin's still dead, Except nobody died during Endgame, Female Hange Zoë, Gen, Never Have I Ever, POV Alternating, Post-Battle of Shiganshina, Post-Endgame, Shingeki No Kyojin x Avengers Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickingclockheart/pseuds/tickingclockheart
Summary: After an experiment gone wrong, Commander Hanji Zoe finds herself in another world. Found and taken in by Fury, she stays with the Avengers while they attempt to find her a way home. Fluff and angst insues.AKA I wanted to see my favorite character interacting with the Avengers and couldn't seem to find any fics, so I just wrote it myself.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I have lyme disease, bartonella, and postural orthostatic tachychardia syndrome, so my works may come out slowly. Luckily, I have the first few chapters written already!
> 
> Also, this is important, Just in case I make chapters that focus on one of the other avengers instead of Hanji, I'll make this distinction now. The person whose name is in the center of the story in bold is who will be thinking if there are italics, even though it's in third person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji's experiment goes haywire, dropping her into New York, where Fury finds her and takes her in for questioning. Believing they might be Marleyan, she resists answering, but not for long. Things get crazy when truth serum is involved.

**Hanji Zoe**

The office was a mess, Hanji noted, but she could care less at that point. Her mind was going one track with her new discovery, and she'd been researching all night.

If what she'd discovered was correct, it could change the tide.

Pocket dimensions. Who knew what lied in those? They could have resources to kill titans, or have a new weapon to store them far away from Eldia. Possibly more space if the survey corps lost and they needed to have more space for refugees.

She first discovered the possibilities in some of the hardening material that came off of Eren's titan form.

_If this is true, what does it mean for the titans? How are they connected to pocket dimensions? Has Marley advanced that far yet?_

She'd finally completed the machine she was building, and stood proud. "Yes!" She jumped up, it had taken days of more or less nonstop working and building, and weeks prior to that research that no one else had been willing to do.

Except for her new assistant, Anders. He'd stuck by her the whole time, helping with research, but more importantly helping her not pass out.

The machine was built in two parts, a thick leather armband that went from her wrist to midway up her forearm, and an oval shaped structure with three metal arms forming an egg like shape. The armband, or console, as she was calling it, had a connection to the bigger machine from the crystal that she'd gotten.

_It's that time now. Anders and Levi should be coming up right this second._

A few footsteps pounded outside the door. _There we are!_

"Is it wise to let her go? She's very important." Hanji distantly heard her new assistant speak up.

_Ah, you think anyone else would? Plus, I'm the commander. And nobody would understand these calculations. _She grinned.

He reminded her so much of Moblit. There wasn't time to think about that now though. She'd mourned, and she still missed him everyday, but she couldn't get distracted now.

The two stepped into the room, met with Hanji's smirk.

"Well, we don't have all day-" "It's night commander-" "Hush Anders. Let's get going!" She sent them both a grin, and directed them to stand back.

"Oi, Shitty glasses. Don't die." Levi spoke up, blank face covering up anything.

_Ahah! Levi's worried._

"Nice to know you care, Levi!" She gave him a thumbs up, getting a half witted scowl in return. She adjusted her eye-patch, before turning to the machine. Pressing a few buttons, she started to hear a faint rumbling.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. A few days if there are no titans or dangerous things."

Still focused, she pressed one final button before the machine whirled to life. She stepped up to it, turning back one more time.

"Seeya! Levi, you're in charge of the scouts, should anything, ya know, go wrong. But it won't!"

With one final grin, she jumped in.

* * *

The sky was still dark, Hanji noted, getting up to her feet. She was dizzy, and her vision was blurred, even with her goggles on.

_I'm really vulnerable. I need to find some cover. There could be titans-no, something even worse than titans here._

From her research, a pocket dimension existed in the dimension she came from. It was just sealed off to the rest of the world. Until now.

Distantly, she heard a roaring sound, fast and angry. She turned, and there were huge structures, taller than any building she'd ever seen. Some looked as if they were made from glass. The roaring had come from a silver vessel of some sort, and inside it was people. It wasn't a carriage, but it looked to be made for transport.

She began to walk, looking to people who were bypassing her on the street. Some looked at her, well, no, some looked at her eye-patch, but that wasn't unusual.

_If this is a pocket dimension, then it's nothing I've ever theorized. It's meant to be a mirror of my dimension, not something so completely different._

If the dizziness the was experiencing before was bad, that was nothing. She saw glares of flashing light, and saw a projection of a sort on another tall glass building. The silver things-no, they came in different colors- the loud things whirred by her.

_Even though it's night, it's so loud. But this is incredible! Overwhelming, yes, but incredible! Who knows what we'll find here._

Her right leg gave out on her unexpectedly. _Well this is inconvenient. _Her left leg followed her right in tow. She felt a numbness creeping up her leg, and felt the all too familiar 'am I going to die' feeling tug at her heart. She ignored it.

Her vision was so blurry now that it was hard to see, and sounds melted against each-other, forming a cacophony of unfamiliar, sickening sounds. Distantly, she could see that she was flat out on the ground.

_Get up, Hanji! Come on!_

But her slurred jeers gave way to nothing but darkness. Even then, she could have sworn she saw the face of an eye-patched man staring down at her.

She would have thought, but her mind had gone still by then.

* * *

When she came to, she noticed her goggles were gone. Her eye-patch was left on, but her 3DMG gear was missing.

_Are they Marleyan? That couldn't have been Marley, could it? Well, not going to rule it out. It's a possibility._

She was sitting in a chair, upright, a black belt chain keeping her in position. She knew what type of a room she was in.

Bright, white light. Chained up. Someone she hadn't thought about in a long time popped into her head.

**"It's your turn. There's an order to these things. Perhaps it's a law of human nature. When one's time is over, another must take over the role they used to play."**

_Damn you, Sannes. Still creeping into my head. But you're right, aren't you? I'm the one in the chair now._

The door opened, and two people stepped inside. She couldn't see well enough, but one looked oddly familiar. He was wearing an eyepatch.

_He was the one I saw before I passed out!_

A woman stood in tow, red hair with dangerous eyes looking down at her calculatingly. Hanji didn't allow any expression to be portrayed across her face.

"So," the man started, "what's your deal? Time travel? Stark's daughter from the future coming to warn us about some bitch threat? Thanos's lovechild? Hydra?"

_What the hell?_

"Not any of those, no." She decided to play it safe. _They could be Marleyan._

"Then give it to us."

Hanji didn't let anything by. "I think I'll pass." She heard the unsheathing of a knife. _Fantastic._

"Why were you on American soil?"

That peaked her interest. "American? I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Stop playing games." The man sounded very displeased.

"No," the woman with the red hair cut in, "she's telling the truth. I have the serum right here. It's her fault if she doesn't want to answer."

Hanji put off gritting her teeth.

The woman made her way over, injecting a clearish-yellow liquid into her neck. It burned a bit. Hanji actually did grit her teeth now.

"What's your name?"

"Hanji Zoe." It came out in a monotone.

_Dammit! I've never seen anything like this. I couldn't even put it off._

"What organization do you belong to?"

"Survey corps." The same monotone echoed out.

"Any idea what that is?" The man asked the woman, who shook her head in turn.

_They aren't lying!_

"Wait. You have no idea what they are? Nothing at all?" _It would make sense, but only because nothing's out of the question. Maybe this isn't a pocket universe or Marley at all. Could I be in a different universe entirely. What does that mean for the titans? Do they have titans here?_

"Should we?" The woman gazed down at her dangerously.

Hanji shrugged in return. "Not a clue at this point."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know where I am, so how am I meant to know if you should've heard of us?"

_Unless they're lying, this means we aren't in the walls. It would have to be somewhere to get enough resources to make a truth serum and have lights this bright. There were all those lights and sounds, I'm not even sure Marley has those. And Marley knows about the walls all right._

"Where are you from then?"

"Eldia." _No! If they're from Marley they might just kill me now. But the fact that they didn't connect walls with Eldia means there is basically no chance that they're from Marley. Which is good. And bad. Who knows, they could be worse._

"Never heard of it. What were you doing before we found you?"

"Trying to travel into a pocket dimension."

That shut them both up.

"Certainly explains a lot of things. What year do you come from?"

"850."

Silence.

"It's the year 2019."

"What?!" Hanji yelped, unable to control it. "Pocket dimension travel isn't supposed to even meddle with the time stream."

"How do you know anything about that? You're from 850. You shouldn't have the type of gear we experimented with." Redhead speaks up, and Hanji glared at her.

"I'm pretty damn sure we should. Anyway, this could be multi-universal, not only time-travel. That's the best explanation I have for you. I need to get back."

"Multi-universal hmm? I'll need to get banner and Stark on that."

_Second time he's mentioned the name Stark._

"So," he leaned in, "tell us the situation in your universe."

"Humanity is hidden behind three walls with giant monsters called titans who were formerly people trying to eat us because they're trying to become humans again. Another group of humans called Marleyans turned the humans into titans in order to kill us. The scouts are trying to kill the titans. There are people called titan-shifters, but only nine of them, who have immense power and we only have one on our side." Hanji's reply was in a monotone, but she was giving them a terrifying death glare the entire time.

_Getting all that knowledge...what the hell! It just spilled. There was no stopping it . How am I going to get out of here?_

"That was...descriptive. You have no mal-intent for people who aren't Marleyans or titans then?"

"It matters what they do to garner a response." Her voice burned from repressed anger.

"What's the next step Fury? The serum just wore off. It's not safe to give her another dose for a while."

He turned towards her, looking her up and down.

"How about we get a meal? Let's bring her to the tower."

_This is a power play of some sort. There must be something, no, someone or maybe multiple someones, who have the ability to kill me if needed._

She was blindfolded and unlocked, hands cuffed behind her back. Pushed to move, she complied unhappily, and was led to the outside of a building. She knew it was outside because of the feel of the air. Shortly after, she was pushed inside a small room, with padding of a sort for her to sit on. The room began to buzz, almost feeling like-

_Am I in a carriage? No, one of those future things I saw?_

She grit her teeth, only on thought going through her head.

_I am going to get back._


	2. Meeting the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji meets the Avengers, out of place in a world so different from her own. Where Tony is involved, drinking ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains a drinking game, so mature things may come up. No explicit things though. I think it will only be one mention of something inappropriate, not too bad. Just wanted to be safe. Still rated T!
> 
> Just in case I make chapters that focus on one of the other avengers instead of Hanji, I'll make this distinction now. The person who's name is in the center of the story in bold is who will be thinking if there are italics, even though it's in third person

**Hanji Zoe**

When the blindfold finally came off, Hanji noticed she was in a small, confined room with the woman and man from before standing next to her. There was a faint rumbling, but all they were doing was standing.

_We're probably moving. This technology is so fascinating! I've never seen anything like this!_

Eventually, the buzzing and rumbling subsided. With a chime, the doors slid open. Hanji was uncomfortable, naked almost, without her 3DMG gear. It wasn't something she took off often, much less in (possible?) enemy territory.

The three stepped out into a bigger room, but Hanji still didn't have her goggles so she couldn't see much except a faint outline and blur. She narrowed her eyes to the window in order to see, and noticed they were incredibly high up.

_This building must be taller than the colossal titan! I really wish I had my goggles._

A few people were sitting in the room, but she couldn't see them well at all. The woman with red hair was still studying her, she noticed. A flash of recognition crossed her eyes and she pulled Hanji's goggles out of her bag. Hanji took them, taking off her eyepatch and putting them on before putting her eyepatch on once more.

Things came into clear now, and she could see that the people in the room were watching her intently. The woman gestured for her to come in.

_If they're after my research, then Anders knows how to decipher my notes. Levi will be a good commander. I won't give in._

An awkward pall fell over the room.

"Well, not to break the awkward silence or anything, but I'm pretty sure I can hear crickets." A man with tinted glasses spoke up. He was drinking coffee, she noted. "What's she doing here? Actually, no, who is she?"

"This is commander Hanji Zoe, she's been transported from a different universe."

"So not Thanos's lovechild." The man with the glasses drawled, looking to the man with the eyepatch, who ignored him.

_Second time I've heard that phrase. Who is Thanos? Why is he so important. I'll figure it out sooner or later._

"Well then eyepatch," the man with the coffee turned to Hanji, "what's your deal? Not everyday you get sent to a different universe."

"I was trying to get to a pocket dimension in order to gain new resources for the organization I'm in." _That's safe enough, right?_

Before the man with the coffee could answer, the man with the eyepatch spoke up. "She'll be staying with you until further notice."

"I'm sure I could figure out a way to get back to where I came from if you give me the technology." Hanji spoke up, looking at him intently.

"It's not like we're in any rush-"

"Not a rush?" Her voice dropped dangerously low. "I'm at war, eyepatch! Casualties are coming in everyday! I'm here because of a mistake, not to hurt people. Just give me the technology and I'll figure it out." By the end, she was practically seething.

Silence dropped over the room once again.

"We'll work on it. But you're in this universe now, so you're going to have to listen to our rules. Understood?"

She glared. "Yeah, I got it."

"Well then," the man with the eyepatch started, "let's do some introductions. I'm Nick Fury. The one to my left," he gestured the woman with red hair, "Is Agent Romanov."

The rest of those who were in the room started to introduce themselves.

"Tony Stark, Iron Man."

_So he's the one they were talking about. What's iron man though? An alias?_

"Bruce Banner, The Hulk."

_They also mentioned him. And the hulk? I guess they're code names._

"Steve Rogers, Captain America."

Hanji fought back a wince. He looked very alike to Erwin, and had that same presence of authority and unity that the previous commander had carried with him.

"Is that where we are then?" Hanji cut in. "America? Is that the name of the planet? Or a country?"

"America is the country we're in right now. More specifically, we're in New York City." Agent Romanov answered. Hanji nodded in response as they started the introductions again.

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye."

"Thor."

_He doesn't have a codename. I should probably ask what that's about._

"Are the names you said codenames?" She questioned.

"They're our superhero names."

"Superhero?"

_You mean like the ones in books? What kind of a universe is this?_

"I'm assuming you don't have them where you come from. Basically, we're a team called the Avengers. We fight threats to earth using very different skill sets." Banner answered her.

She nodded in acknowledgement. "When do I get to start working on a way back?"

"A day or so. We need to make sure you aren't a threat. Until then, you can stay with these assholes." And with that, Fury left, leaving Hanji alone.

Another awkward silence broke out. "Hey, do you have any research material? Or books? Do you even have books over here?" She was genuinely interested.

"We do. We also have something called a TV. We can show you that if you want?"

"Sure!"

She was led over to a chair, where she sat down begrudgingly, tapping her feet against each other.

"How about a drama?" Banner suggested, to which Stark shook his head to.

"No, let's do a horror." That got a few murmurs of agreement.

A few turned to her, and she nodded in agreement.

The horror movie itself was actually funny to Hanji. After all she'd seen, gore didn't bother her and she laughed at a few of the jump scares, which she had a feeling freaked out the avengers even more.

The only thing that really got her was an explosion near the end. She winced, drawing eyes toward her because it wasn't meant to be a scary scene.

**"Quick, get out of here!"**

**"Hanji-san!"**

**Moblit.**

**The well.**

**The glass.**

**Boom.**

She was snapped out of her memory when the TV shut off, everyone leaning back. It was a flashback of a sort, she knew. The battle of shiganshina was constantly on her mind.

"Well," Stark started, "I'm in the mood for a drink. Anyone down for never have I ever?"

A few murmurs of agreement hit once again.

"Never have I ever?"

A grin met her in response.

* * *

"So, in order to play never have I ever, you need to have some alcohol." Romanov was already going to the bar to get some. "When it's your turn, you think of something you've never done and say it like this. For instance, if you've never gone skydiving, you could say 'never have I ever gone skydiving.' Anyone who has gone skydiving would have to take a drink. The person with the most drink left at the end wins. You can purposefully target people too. Any questions?"

Everybody seemed to understand. They all got out some glasses, and poured some of the amber liquid in.

_It's better to go along with this. It could have been a farce the whole time, and who knows what'll happen if I resist. Plus, I can take a drink. And they might reveal something if they get drunk._

"Okay eyepatch, you go first." Stark gestured to her.

_In the vehicle, I heard them say car. The thing I was riding in was a car. So..._

"Never have I ever driven a car." The entire group, spare Thor, groaned. She grinned.

They all took a drink, and Banner looked mildly uncomfortable. It was his turn now. He looked to Stark, a clear sign he was targeting him.

"Never have I ever tried to hug something that was trying to kill me."

"One time!" Stark sighed and slugged down a drink. Hanji followed him.

"Oh?" Romanov looked to her.

"I was a titan researcher before I was a commander. I had these two titans, Sawney and Beane. Sawney was a bit more introverted, and I'd just stuck a spear in his eye, so I decided to give him a hug. He tried to eat me, but really I think he was just having problems expressing himself."

She got a few blank looks in return.

"He was really just a misunderstood creature. And it's not his fault he wanted to eat me!" She smiled, remembering him.

"Are you insane?" Barton asked, eyes wide.

"Abnormal. Anyway, who's turn is it?"

Barton raised his hand, thinking to himself for a bit. "Never have I ever done it with a dude."

Romanov, Hanji, and Tony took a slug.

"Tony?" Barton asked, snickering. Stark shrugged in response.

"I was experimenting. My turn! This ones aimed to you two!" He pointed at Romanov and Barton.

"Never have I ever tortured somebody." The two sighed, taking a slug. Hanji did the same. The two turned towards her.

"Really?"

Hanji nodded, but didn't elaborate.

"I guess it's my turn now." Romanov mused. "Never have I ever killed a titan."

Hanji took another slug. Her mind was a bit fuzzy now, but she could take it. She wasn't a light weight.

"What are they like?" Romanov asked her.

"Horrifying. But interesting. They have incredibly light bodies and are extremely hot. They're tall, and were humans before..."

Hanji started to go on a rant, which was met with wide-eyed looks.

"We can talk about that later," not-Erwin cut in. "Never have I ever gotten drunk."

"What? Really?" Hanji perked up.

"I have a super-soldier serum that makes me unable to get drunk."

"Aye, even Asgardian mead cannot do it." Thor spoke up.

"Asgardian?" Hanji questioned.

"It's another realm, not of this earth, but in this universe." Thor explained.

_This place is crazy!_

"Your turn Thor."

"Ah, yes. Let me see...this one is aimed towards you, man of iron. Never have I ever stayed up for seven days with no rest doing experiments?"

Tony and Hanji both drank, grinning. The other's looked at them disapprovingly.

The game continued for a while longer before she decided to turn into bed, she didn't want to get drunk and spill anything just in case they were lying.

* * *

**Avengers POV**

"So, what do you guys make of her? Talking to you Natashalie." Tony questioned, looking to all of them.

Natasha rolled her eyes and looked to Steve. "You remind her of someone." He frowned at that.

"How do you figure?" He asked.

"Whenever she looks at you she gets this look in her eyes, like she recognizes you. But then she remembers you're not who she's thinking about."

"And did you see that explosion during the horror movie? I think she had a flashback." Clint cut in, grabbing for another shot.

"She does come from 850. Who knows what kind of crazy mental health ideas they have over there." Bruce spoke quietly. Murmurs of agreement were met with this.

"She could just be batshit crazy-" Natasha swatted Clint on the head. "Hey! No, but seriously. Did you see the way she talked about those titan things?"

"What is up with that anyway? I mean, we all saw the recording of her interrogation. But that's a lot of material to cover. Does Nicky want us to wean some information out of her?" Tony asked.

"I don't think so. Doesn't mean we won't do it." Natasha answered as she grabbed a potato chip out of the bag.

"Capsicle, I bet you could do it. Since you, ya know, remind her of someone. Maybe a lost love?" Tony waggled his eyebrows.

Steve sighed, setting down his drink. "Tony-"

"No." Natasha cut in. "She looked at you with respect, maybe friendship. It wasn't romantic."

"She reminds me of my Jane." Thor said abruptly. "They should meet, for both are of great intelligence."

"Now that you mention it, that would be funny to see. Anyway, what is Hanji doing right now? I'm curious." He looked to the ceiling. "Jarvis!"

"Right away sir."

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Bruce muttered, and got a few shrugs in response.

"Commander Hanji seems to be researching. Shall I pull up what she's looking at?"

"Sure, J. Lay it on me."

"The Commander has searched the following:

_atomic-theory_

_cryptozoology_

_Quantum mechanics_

_Cars_

_time-travel_

_Tony Stark_

_Thanos_

_Steve Rogers_

_World Map."_

"So nothing too interesting. Just the usual." Tony dismissed, waving his hands a bit.

"That's a lot of research to cover in what...twenty minutes?"

Tony shrugged. "I have more stuff in my history."

"For different reasons, I'm sure." Steve spoke.

There was a beat of silence before Tony spoke up. "Capsicle, did you just make a dirty joke?"

Steve blushed furiously. "Wha-no. No. That's not what I meant. I meant that she's trying to get acclimated to our world, when you already know it. If you were in her world you'd be researching too."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure. Legolas, pass the potato chips?"

* * *

_Meanwhile in the guest room..._

"The outside world! I'm in the outside world! I saw the ocean, sure, but this? This is crazy. There aren't any titans either. And look at all this technology! Yahoo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon. Comment down below new ideas or opinions so far!
> 
> To be fair, every single survey corps soldiers probably has some degree of PTSD after what they've been through. So I may be writing more of that. Maybe not. Next chapter will be never have I ever because I feel like it. That moment during the explosion on the TV was meant to hint at Hanji having a PTSD flashback.
> 
> RIP Moblit


	3. Levi, Thor and Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji is amused, but not surprised, to find Levi had followed her in. With a definite time frame of two weeks, (a few days back in Eldia), the Avengers decided to get to know Hanji and Levi a bit more, but the subject matters they bring up invoke bad memories. Thor, who Levi thinks is unfairly tall, meets Levi, much to Hanji's deligh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hanji are besties. I actually ship Levihan but I can't write straight people romance. I have no idea what it feels like to be straight. Oof.  
There is a POV change in this chapter, just letting you know now because it's a time change too. Just wanted to let you know so you weren't confused when it came up.

**Hanji Zoe**

When Hanji got up the next morning, she noticed not-Erwin was already awake as well. He was cooking something, something sweet by the smell of it.

As she stepped into the main room, she noticed the spy, Agent Romanov, was looking at her intently.

She sighed. _Hey, at least I don't have a hangover._

Stark wasn't as lucky, stumbling into the room and mumbling something undecipherable to Hanji. Apparently not-Erwin understood what he was saying, and poured him a cup of coffee in response.

Banner walked in shorty after, looking relatively composed, sipping on a cup of tea quietly. Barton followed after and sat next to Romanov.

She looked to the counter and noticed that it was messy with food from cooking. She snorted.

_Levi would have a fit._

"What's so funny?" Not-Erwin asked.

"Just remembering something." She sat down, looking outside.

They fell into a comfortable silence. The silence was broken when Nick Fury entered the room.

"Nicky! How good of you to knock." Stark snarked.

He was ignored. Fury turned to Hanji. "Commander, did you have another portal open? Because we've received another guest."

Hanji stood up. "Not to my knowledge, no. But that doesn't mean it couldn't happen. It was a mistake that I ended up in a different universe in the first place, so I wouldn't be surprised if there were other complications. Who is it?"

Fury sighed, rubbing his forehead. "He refuses to speak. I've gotten a few scowls and that's about it. He put up a fight, took down five of our agents before we sedated him."

"Ah. Is he short?" Hanji grinned.

"Yes..."

"Of course he'd be the one here." She muttered, nobody else heard her. "Is he coming to stay here?"

"He's actually coming up right now."

The elevator dinged, and an agent with a ponytail escorted him in. There he way, Levi Ackerman, in all his 160 cm of terror.

"Shorty!"

"Shitty glasses. Where the fuck are we?"

* * *

After explanations had been given, Levi's scowling had increased, and Hanji had made at least two more short jokes, Nick Fury had left the room.

"Next time you decide to do an experiment, I swear, I'm going to get Erwin's ghost to haunt your ass."

Hanji snorted. They'd talked a bit after the fact, but both typically liked to hide their weaknesses. The 'Erwin's ghost' jokes were a comfort, oddly enough. It wasn't like they avoided the topic.

"Erwin?" Not-Erwin asked. Levi, who had the uncanny ability to understand what was going through Hanji's head, looked to her.

After a few moments of having a silent conversation, adding to the awkward pall over the room, Hanji spoke up. "Our former Commander. You actually look a lot like him."

Levi snorted. "Nope. Doesn't have Erwin's eyebrows."

Hanji conceded to this point.

A somber mood went over the two, but for only a few seconds. Hanji went over to the counter to get a glass of water, but then she stopped.

"Hey, Levi?"

"Yeah, shitty glasses?"

"How long was I away for back home?"

"Three hours. Why?"

"It's been a bit over 24 hours here. That means that either the temporal stream in the inter-dimensions between our universes are unstable, or time just passes differently here."

"I bet it's the second option, you didn't have a serious case of lethargy when you arrived." Banner said quietly.

Hanji nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well at least they'll only think we're gone a few days." Hanji said, taking a sip.

Levi looked around the room distastefully, scanning every nook. Hanji bit back a laugh, smirking a bit.

"What's wrong, Levi?" She singsonged.

He glared at her. It just made her laugh harder.

"Dirty." He muttered. She grinned.

The avengers looked on confusedly. "Dirty?" Barton asked.

Levi turned to him. "The room. It's filthy."

"He's just like that. Not a people person. But he's really lovable once you get to know hi-"

Levi kicked the back on her knees, giving her a glare that would melt walls. "Eat shit."

"See? So lovable-"

* * *

_Meanwhile back in S.H.I.E.L.D_

"Have the five who were overpowered woken up yet, Hill?"

"No sir."

"That motherfucker."

* * *

**Steve Rogers**

_The next day..._

The next morning, after Levi had arrived, Steve sighed, looking out the windows of the tower pondering.

It was an odd feeling, having people look at you like a ghost. He'd been revered as a legend to many, and a fleeting memory to Peggy, but never had he been thought of as a ghost.

It was obvious, to Natasha at least, and once she pointed it out he noticed Hanji's little quirks around him. Levi seemed to share a few, though they were heavily masked by his composed personality.

Hanji had also lightened up a bit, and the change from commander and soldier to scientist seemed oddly quick.

_It's probably Levi. He's good friends with her...I think?_

Steve didn't quite understand their dynamic very well, but there was obivously some heavily masked affection there.

He took a sip of his coffee, reveling in the taste. He'd gotten up early and had planned to run, but a storm had hit and he'd decided against it.

He was the only one up, or so he thought, because Levi soon came through the door to the kitchen. His eyes were dark with lack of sleep, but this didn't seem to be uncommon by the way he handled himself.

He looked to Steve, wrinkling his nose at the coffee then looking around the kitchen for some tea. When his search came up dry, he looked to Steve with a blank expression.

"Is there tea?"

Steve coughed awkwardly. "None of us are tea drinkers except Bruce, and he used up the last of it two days ago."

Levi scowled.

Steve blinked. _What am I even meant do in this situation?_

He was saved by Hanji, who came barreling out of the hallway and into the kitchen. "I think I found out what went wrong! Listen, the technology here sensed a magnetic pull on the titan stone. It's possible that the matter reaction between universes has an opposite pull, and it tool us to the nearest dimension that had a compatible pull."

Levi shrugged, nodding.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Did Fury clear you to do research?"

Hanji just grinned, ignoring him completely.

_Figures._

She grinned, and started rambling more about science that Steve didn't know nor really want to know.

Eventually the rest of the Avengers filed in, and Bruce began to make breakfast. Levi looked over the room and mumbled under his breath. "Filthy."

Tony made himself some coffee, then sat down. "Eyepatch, grouchy. Come here for a minute?"

Levi scowled at the nickname, giving him a glare that most people would cower from. Tony was seemingly immune.

Hanji bounded over, grabbing Levi by the hand-

"Oi! What the fuck Shitty Glas-"

-and pulling him to a chair.

"So," Tony began, and Steve noted he seemed mildly amused by their antics, "We have a small problem. The magnetic forces need to be manipulated in a certain way in order for you to get home, and that'll take time. So you're going to be here for a while."

"How long's a while?" Levi questioned, his eyes cold.

_Does he ever smile? It's either a glare, a scowl or a dead look._

"A few weeks, give or take. Maybe two? One and a half? Around then we should have the machine calculated properly."

Levi frowned, Hanji following in suit.

"How long would that be back in Eldia?"

"If we're staying two weeks, that'll be about two days back in our universe." Hanji answered.

"Could be worse." Levi said grudgingly. "Though the survey corps is vulnerable witht he both of us gone either way."

Hanji nodded. "Everyone there at this point is practically new blood. Though that doesn't mean they aren't skilled, they just don't know how to handle the diplomatic situation well."

_Surely they can't all be new. Even in our military we had lots of veterans. They don't look very old either...maybe they're exagerating?_

"What happened to the other veterans?" Steve asked.

Hanji grit her teeth, and though Levi kept his cool composure, you could see him tense as well.

"They died." He said simply, in a cold, detached voice.

"All of them?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"How is that possible? There still have to be some-"

"They all fucking died. That's all you have to know." Levi snapped.

Steve winced.

There was an uncomfortable silence, which Natasha broke by narrowing her eyes in thought. She turned her gaze to Hanji, who tilted her head up in question.

"You look a little young to be the commander, why is that?"

Hanji shrugged. "I'm twenty-six. I've served in the corps for ten years now, which is considered long time for the survey corps. That's old enough for the position."

_Ten years? That must mean...she joined the military at sixteen?!_

"You joined the military at sixteen?" Steve asked, eyes wide.

She shook her head. "I joined the survey corps at sixteen. I was in the training corps for three years, so I started at thirteen."

"Thirteen?! That's way too young!" Clint spoke up in shock.

"Kids can join younger if they want. It's not a big deal, happens all the time." Levi said nonchalantly. He was unsure why they were so surprised.

"Jesus...child soldiers?" Steve breathed.

Hanji and Levi looked uncomfortable, so the Avengers silently decided to drop the subject.

* * *

The silence was broken by a crash of thunder, and Levi looked up in masked alarm. He was not a fan of storms, they were noisy and reminded him of things he would rather forget.

Winds howled, and an odd glowing portal formed in the sky, and instincively Levi reached for his nonexistant 3DMG gear, his natural reaction to a possible threat.

A figure with a cape flew out of the portal, flying by the tower and landing with a loud thump on the roof.

Hanji stood up in alarm, feeling suddenly naked without her gear.

"Relax. That's Thor, the Asgardian I mentioned." Tony spoke up. "Not a threat, well, not a threat to us at least."

Hanji and Levi nodded reluctantly.

A booming voice came from the stairwell. "My friends! I have returned from my journey!"

The voice was followed by a tall man, muscluar and huge. The man looked to Hanji and Levi and an inquisitive expression fell on his face. The man came up to the duo, and reached out to shake Levi's hand.

"I am Thor of Asgard. Who might you be, little one?"

Levi's eyes darkened and a pall of horror fell over the room.

The silence was deafening.

Until Hanji broke it by bursting out laughing. "H-He called y-AHaHaAHaahaHA-you little one-ahAhahahaHA!"

Levi whipped around, giving her a death glare that could've leveled buildings. Hanji didn't seem phased at all though.

He turned back to thor, giving a painfully sarcastic smile. "Levi Ackerman."

Thor didn't seem to notice, and smiled widely. He then introduced himself to Hanji, who grinned right back at him. Levi groaned.

Thor adressed the group. "Who are these humans, and why are they staying here?"

"They're from another universe, point break. They have to stay here for another two weeks before they can go back, so you and the little one can become great friends in that time!" Tony answered all to cheerily.

Thor smiled, and Levi gave Tony a practically murderous look.

Hanji grinned. This was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! I plan on trying to finish this. I'm not quite sure where to take it, so if anyone has any suggestions that would be amazing. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone thinks she's being too serious, it's proven she can be. It's not ooc. She's just in a serious situation and reacting accordingly. This is Commander Hanji too.


End file.
